Replay the Love Story
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: Ichigo leaves Byakuya after a fight. Ukitake gives him some cookies, and Ichigo disappears! A 12 year old girl shows up, who is she? How she connected to Ichigo? Will Ichigo ever come back? Will Byakuya have another chance? Bya/Ichi slight other pairs


A look of panic stared towards a small thin figure before him. The small figure stood there confused as if it had no idea to why it there or to who the man before it was doing. To see the man before the small figure was tall, who had a lot of tattoos, red long hair, pale white skin, and wore a black kimono. The said man was a shinigmai named Renji Abarai and he just made his death bed, for the small figure standing before him was a little girl, she had shoulder length hair, big bright amber eyes, and since she was small she only had a big white shirt covering her figurer. Who was this girl? Well ladies and gentlemen I'll introduce you to her. Her name is Ichigo Kurosaki who happens to be 2nd seat in command in the sixth division and not to mention a certain lover to a black haired Captain.

How did this happen? Well let us see shall we?

* * *

Flash Back

Ichigo Kurosaki walked among the many halls through the soul society, to say the male was pissed off for he had come out of the office of his lover Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo's sister Karin was turning 17 and he wanted to be there for her birthday since he's missed all the other ones. The orange haired man walked into Byakuya's office to tell him.

"Byakuya I'm going home for a while" The shinigami said, at the time his Captain was signing one thing or another to finish off his load of work for today.

"You are not allowed to go" The black haired noble replied. This made Ichigo narrow his eyes in anger, for some time he and Byakuya had been having problems. Problems in being that their relationship was a secret and could not be told aloud, problem two was the fact that Byakuya denied Ichigo almost everywhere he wanted to go, problem three was that the male was getting a little distant, and four was that the orange haired male was getting tired of it.

"For Christ sake's Byakuya it's my little sister's birthday!" Ichigo yelled, the Captain resumed in signing his paper work ignoring his lover's outbursts.

"So you expect for me to give you permission?" At the moment the younger male had no idea what was crawling up Byakuya's ass but he wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

"What's wrong with you? You're not the Byakuya I fell in love with" Ichigo stated both angry and depressed. The noble raised his head and held his mask; Byakuya didn't think he changed at all. He was still the same when he meet the substitute shinigami, when he fucked him senselessly, to when their relationship became a secret, to now. It was he who changed.

"You have been a distraction enough for today boy. Leave" Amber eyes widen in shock, did he just hear right? Did Byakuya just call him boy? Ichigo stood there as he witnessed with his own eyes that his relationship with a man he thought loved him perish before him. The male walked towards Byakuya's desk and placed both of his palms on top.

"So you think I'm a distraction?" The noble knew exactly where this was going and he frankly didn't have time for it.

"Enough-"

"Oh no, no, no you'll want to fucking hear this" The orange haired shinigami stated with every bit of coldness in his voice. Byakuya stared at his lover outraged, how dare he interrupt in his work? "I'm leaving you Byakuya" This made the noble narrow his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"You fucking heard, if not too bad" The Captain could not believe what he was hearing. Ichigo was leaving him? There was no way he was going to leave him, he would not allow it.

"I'm certain you are mistaken" This made the substitute shinigami stare blankly towards the black haired man.

"No that's it. It's over. I won't bother coming to see you, I won't speak to you, I won't even make eye contact with you" Byakuya stood up from his seat and walked towards his little strawberry.

"And what exactly makes you think I'll give you up so easily?" The noble expected something that would show him that Ichigo might have second thoughts about his decision but to his surprise he found none.

"I don't care" And without another word he left his office until his left wrist was grabbed by Byakuya's hand. "Let go of me you bastard!" The strawberry yelled in anger.

"I advise you to keep your voice down" This made the orange hair's heart hurt in so much pain, he as a shinigami has been in pain before but he knew these wounds would never heal. This pain was just too real and he knew this was something time cannot erase. Tears began to swell in the corner of his beautiful amber eyes.

"Why? Are you afraid people would hear that I dumped **YOU**?" Something in the noble snapped and pushed the other male against the wall. Tears fell from his eyes streaming down his face but the substitute shinigami smirked.

"I will not repeat myself Kurosaki"

"You won't have to. Let me leave and I'll disappear from your life forever" The noble refused to move.

"You will do no such thing" Ichigo's tears continued to fall, Byakuya made no action to get rid of the sadness within him.

"How's this sound to you Byakuya-"

"You will refer me as Kuchiki-taicho mongrel" Neither said anything for a moment s time.

"Just let me leave"

"I will not" This made no sense to the shinigami, it hurted him to know that Byakuya changed. He changed for the worse not better and this killed Ichigo in the inside.

"You use to captivate me by your resonating light..." The strawberry started to say. "..Now I'm just bounded by the life you left behind ...there is nothing for me to hold onto anymore" Ichigo refused to look at Byakuya right in the eyes, while the noble continued to stare at the boy before him. "Your ashamed of me..." This made his eyes narrow.

"Not once have I-"

"Then let the whole fucking world know Byakuya. Let everyone know about us" The Captain said nothing. "You don't trust me..."

"Of course I do"

"Then why won't you let me go anywhere? I'm trying to hang out with Rukia and it s a no, go sparing with Renji and it's a no, for fuck's sake's I can't even go for my own sister's birthday! If you really did trust me you wouldn't have a leash around my neck!" The strawberry yelled. "You're distancing yourself from me..."

"..." Byakuya could not say anything because every accusation his little strawberry he was making was true.

"It's every day. I try Byakuya, I really do but you refuse to leave your office. You stopped calling me Ichigo and went back in calling me boy. How do you think that makes me feel? No once have you ever told me you loved me, not once! And I'm tired. I'm tired of knowing that I'm the one who has to make actions and try to make this work when you exactly show me that you don't want to work it out. What else am I fucking supposed to do?" The tears wouldn't seem to cease and it was starting to blind the shinigami with pain and misery. The noble finally moved away from the orange haired male, who slid down to the floor. Ichigo felt his heart slowly disappear into the deep dark abyss. "Though..." The strawberry whispered so that only Byakuya could hear and hear he did. "...even if I tried I would be under your spell again. I can't say no to you, I crave your heart and you have mine bleeding in your hands... I shouldn't have let you touch me so sweetly and now I can't breathe I know I can stop the pain, but the wounds would never try to heal... I'm frightened from what I see Byakuya..." The noble at this time was feeling very guilty, he had hurted his little strawberry, he hurted him so much that he wanted to leave him. The Captain slowly bent down to his lover's eye level, with his left hand he slowly cupped Ichigo's chin and stared right into his eyes.

"Ichigo..." The noble started. "I do not deserve you; you have given me both your body and soul. I was ungrateful and took you for granted. I ... beg for your forgiveness" Byakuya desperately wanted his little strawberry to forgive him. If he did he would promise himself and to his lover that things would turn out different from here on out. Ichigo in the other hand didn't want to believe any of the others his Captain just said but he knew he wouldn't be able to live without him. Should he give him a second chance?

"No" The orange haired male stated coldly. "I was always yours Byakuya but you were never mine. Don't lie to me... I've made up your mind" He chuckled darkly and swatted the noble's hand away from his face. Ichigo stood up and stared towards his Captain. "I don't believe in you, not anymore." Byakuya felt as if his whole world was crashing down, he knew now how his little strawberry felt. Ichigo was beginning to walk out of the office as Byakuya just stood there and witnessed, he knew nothing he could say would ever change his mind. Though the shinigami stopped. "Byakuya if you truly love me, you would let go of me because I won't be held down by who I use to be" The strawberry finally knowing he was letting go walked out without another word. He walked until he noticed both Captains Ukitake and Hitsugaya coming towards him, he didn't want both of them to know he was crying so he tried his best to look as calm as possible.

"Kurosaki-san how nice of you... are you okay?" Ukitake questioned as he looked at the orange haired male carefully. He seemed really tired and stressed out; the silver haired shinigami looked towards his small friend who seemed to have the same concern as he did.

"Ah! Jushiro, Toshiro yea I'm okay I'm just really tired you know" Hitsugaya in the other hand sighed for two reasons. One of them being that Ichigo was lying and he the ice user hated liars and two the substitute shinigami was still stubborn as ever in continuously using his first name instead of his last.

"I see, we were on our way to discuss an important matter with Kuchiki-taicho, care to join us?" Toshiro questioned carefully, if his suspicions were right Ichigo should react or flinch in a certain way. And like he thought Ichigo did flinch by the sound of the Captain's name.

"N-nah thanks you guys. I think I'm gonna take a nap" Once again both of the silver haired taicho's eyes connected. Though knowing they can do nothing or say anything to help their friend unless Ichigo was willing to say anything. As they said their goodbyes Ukitake still had a great concern over the orange haired male.

"Kurosaki-san wait, here have this" The 13th division Captain said as he pulled a bag full of cookies from his kimono sleeve and handed them to the substitute soul reaper.

"Uh..Jushiro?" Ichigo questioned.

"No don't worry; I get these all the time. I hope you feel better Kurosaki-san"

"Ichigo" The strawberry stated. Ukitake's eyebrow rose in question.

"I beg your pardon?" Hitsugaya decided to butt in this time.

"Kurosaki-san wants you to call him by his first name Ukitake-taicho" Ichigo eyed the bag, it was pink and the ribbon was purple, could he really accept these?

"Toshiro you can call me by my first name too, and it would be about damn time" The orange haired male chuckled; the two Captains didn't know what to do. Would it be alright? Maybe they should since he was having a very hard day.

"As you wish Ichigo" Toshiro replied, the small Captain stared towards Ukitake. "We should get going Ukitake-taicho" The taller male came back to reality feeling very honored that the strawberry actually gave him permission to call him by his first name.

"Of course Hitsugaya-taicho. We will see each other later perhaps?" He questioned Ichigo nodded and continued on their way. During the soul reaper s walk he opened the bag of goodies and noted that they were chocolate chip cookies. To the strawberries surprise they smelled great! Who knew folks in the soul society knew how to bake chocolate chip cookies? He took one out of the bag and bit into it, they tasted wonderful and so he took another cookie. He had to make sure to thank Joshiro when he had the chance to see him, seeing both of the Captains actually made him feel a lot better.

"Yo Ichigo!" A voice yelled behind him, he turned to see that it was his friend Renji.

"Hey Renji what's up?" Ichigo waved back and took another bite of the cookie.

* * *

Back with Ukitake and Hitsugaya

As both Captains were about to arrive towards Kuchiki's office, the smaller male stopped for a second.

"Ukitake-taicho..." He started; the male who was walking and almost enter the office looked back.

"Is there something wrong Hitsugaya-taicho?" Joshiro asked in concern. The smaller white haired male placed his left hand under his chin as if in thought. Byakuya heard the two outside of his office and sighed; the black haired male wasn't in the mood to have company. His one and only had just left him and he didn't want to talk to anyone, to make this known he stood up and walked towards the entrance.

"The bag you gave to Ichigo" He heard Captain Hitsugaya say, wait did he just hear the Captain from the 10th division call his little strawberry by his first name? This made him narrow his eyes, who exactly gave him permission to do that? Jealously boiled in his blood, he was right and ready to take out his Senbonzakura and attack.

"What about it?" Joshiro questioned not clearly getting it.

"Who gave you the bag? It seems quite familiar" Hitsugaya continued.

"Well it was on my desk when I arrived" Byakuya continued to hear their conversation; it seems the actions they made had a connection to his little Ichigo. "They were a bag of cookies, I didn't really feel much for sweets and since Ichigo looked like he needed some cheering up I thought he might want them." The noble was having a very hard time controlling his anger now. Not only has Hitsugaya called his little strawberry by his first name but Ukitake as well and the damn Captain dared to give him a gift! Jealously was never a beautiful sight in someone and Byakuya was one of those people it didn't look beautiful in. Blue eyes widen in shock.

"Quickly we must check on Ichigo!" Hitsugaya stated aloud, this made Joshiro have a puzzled look. "I'll explain on the way!" And they both left, this made Byakuya feel fear for his little Ichigo and silently followed.

* * *

Back with Renji and Ichigo

"Rukia wanted to know if you had time ...hey are you okay?" The red head questioned. Renji noticed that his friend's eyes were a lot more puffy and were kind of blood shot. Ichigo knew that both Renji and Rukia had known about his relationship with Byakuya and they both supported but what they didn't know was that he just left him, so that might have been a little harder to explain.

"Yea I'm fine" He answered and took out another cookie, though as he bit it he suddenly started to feel a little dizzy. His balance was off by a foot which was odd; the red head quickly placed his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled out of concern.

"I-I d-don't ..fe-feel so..g-good" The strawberry barely managed to say, his vision began to get very blurry and darkness clouded his mind.

* * *

In Ichigo's mind

Amber eyes squinted as he slowly began to open them. Two figures stood before him he quickly knew them both one being Zangetsu and the other Horo.

_**"Well, well if it ain't the King"**_ The hollow version of Ichigo stated with a smirk. Zangetsu leaded a hand to the shinigami to help him stand up.

"Zangetsu..? What happened?" The strawberry questioned. The older man narrowed his eyes towards his welder.

**"If I knew I would tell you Ichigo, but frankly I don't"** The black haired male answered.

"I remember passing out..and that's about it" This made both Zangetsu and Horo look at each other with puzzled facial expressions.

_**"Well shit King did ya hit your head or somethin?"**_ Horo asked a little concerned now.

"I don't think so..I can't remember" Ichigo sat back down on the building ground thinking it over; he didn't seem to recall anything at the moment. The older male sat next to his welder and placed his right hand on the shinigami's forehead, in a split second his eyes widen in shock.

**"This isn't possible!"** After his outburst Horo quickly bent down as well as he placed his hands on Ichigo's left arm.

_**"Whats da matter? Is da King alrite?"**_ The white hollow questioned confused and overly worried at the moment.

**"He's burning up"** Zangetsu informed the other, the orange haired male began to pant in a rapid state. Horo lifted his hand and placed it on his forehead, the old man was right.

_**"Whada we do?"**_ The black haired man turned his back at the two; he had no idea what to do. He was going to have to inform Senbonzakura . Zangetsu sighed, he felt so useless. _**"Hey old man!"**_ Horo yelled. The sword turned back towards the hollow.

**"What's wrong?"**

_**"Da King stopped breathin!"**_

* * *

Back outside

Renji carried his friend to his room and placed him on the floor, the red head was starting to freak out! Byakuya surely was going to have his head! Shit! Slowly he noticed that the Ichigo's body started to change, his hair no longer spiky and short but long and straight. He didn't have those big muscular shoulders anymore now just slim and small; his eyes were no longer small and narrow but big and round. What the hell was going on?

* * *

*Alice eating cookies*

Horo: Why am I here?

Alice: Like truthishly? ...I have no idea

Uryu: What do you mean you have no idea?

Alice: I'm stuck in here

Byakuya: You are to tell me that I'm stuck here too?

Alice: I didn't say it, you did! XD

*Huge crash goes through the wall*

Muffins: I'm alive!

Kyuubi: Yes so am I!

Alice: WE HAVE A DOOR!

Horo: WAIT! I thought you said you were stuck!

Alice: I AM!

Byakuya: Then how is there a door?

Uryu: I'm leaving

Horo: Hey wait me too!

Alice: Don't tr-

*Another huge crash*

Minho: Did the party just start?

Alice: Would you guys stop crashing through my walls?

Horo: Well we're back

Alice: I thought you guys used the DOOR!

Uryu: Well yea that doesn't really explain the man eating wovles outside.

Muffins: Yea sorry about that sir I missed lunch

Alice: And here I thought I was the only one in here..

So whats yous peoples thinks? 5 reviews for me to continue! XD


End file.
